Mobile touch screen devices continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. These multi-function devices usually allow, for example, access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN).
When using the internet, for example, the mobile touch screen device is exposed to hacking attacks, malware, bots, automated tools, etc. trying to impersonate the user of the touch screen device or make malicious actions in his accounts.
When a user's device is being lost or stolen, for example, the user's accounts are usually connected and exposed to attacks, malicious actions, etc.
There is a need to continuously authenticate the user of the touch screen device in order to prevent such attacks. Moreover, it is desired to reduce the interaction with the user required by existing authentication methods while providing high certainty regarding the user's identity.
There is a long felt need for a system and method for authenticating users of touch screen devices seamlessly, using one or more user's profiles, across devices and across applications.